


Fairy Dust

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Stupid Cupid [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Halloween, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis throw a Halloween party for their kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my beta/Britpicker  
> [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This story takes place in the same universe as Stupid Cupid.

“Don’t you think this is a bit much, Lou?” Zayn Malik turned in place, taking in his friends’ front garden.

Louis Tomlinson looked up from where he was placing the final jack-o-lantern beside the path. “What?”

Zayn waved to indicate the ghosts hanging from the trees and the dozen or so mummies, skeletons, and vampires in their coffins, the zombies on the roof and the various bats and rats that seemed to be everywhere. “You guys have been at this for a week.”

“And?” Louis grabbed another set of orange fairy lights and started on the front gate.

“Why?”

Louis sent him a cheeky grin. “Why not?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “A week, and I can only guess a small fortune, for one night.”

Louis nodded happily. “Yup, hand me that other box of lights, yeah, mate?”

Zayn shook his head and handed him the lights. “How many kids?”

“Dunno the exact number, H is in charge of that.” Louis climbed down the ladder to check out his work. “Last I heard it was about a dozen though.”

“A dozen.” Zayn took a step back and stared at his former band-mate in disbelief. “You have more than a dozen six year-olds descending on you tonight and you’re happy about it?” 

“Why not?” Louis climbed back up the ladder to put the finishing touches on the spider-webs that filled the trees.

“You grew up with four younger sisters in the house and you see no problem with a dozen six year-olds hopped up on Halloween sweets?”

Louis chuckled. “Have you met my husband.” He moved the ladder and started work on another tree. “Harry has everything planned down to the last detail, including other adults to help us cope with the kids.”

“Who would be foolish enough to sign up for that duty?” 

“Well, Lou and Lux are coming over, so are Niall and Mel and their kids.” 

Zayn grinned. “Yeah, Niall and a dozen kids, there’s nothing that can go wrong there.”

“Well, Liam and the kids are coming. There are others as well.” Louis waggled his eyebrows at Zayn as a blonde woman came around the corner of the house.

Zayn turned to see who Louis was looking at. “NO!” He glared at Louis. “You, are a dick.” He grabbed Perrie’s hand, “Babe, we can’t. . .”

Perrie patted his hand. “Ah, love, you afraid of a couple of little ones?”

“I have younger sisters, so yes, I’m afraid of over a dozen of the little–“

‘Babe, it’s Jocelyn and Owen.” Perrie interrupted before Zayn could say something that could cause Louis to exact revenge.

“But–“

“Uncle Zayn!” 

Zayn spun around just in time to catch the small person running at him full speed. “Jossy Lynn!” 

The little girl’s bright green eyes shone as she clung to him. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, pet.” He set Jocelyn on the ground and kneeled down to her eye level. “I like your outfit.” He tapped the helmet that sat on her dark curls.

She placed her hands on her hips, striking a heroic pose, green eyes twinkling. “I’m Iron Man.”

“I see that. Did your Boo help you with it?” He turned to smile at his fellow comic book lover who was now hanging rather frighteningly realistic spiders in the tree webs.

“Nope, Daddy did. He had it made special.” She grinned, showing off the gap where her two front teeth should be.

“Well, you look amazing.”

Jocelyn preened. “Let me show you my mask!” She bolted back toward the house. “Hi, Auntie Perrie!” She waved as she ran by.

Perrie laughed as she waved at the little whirlwind. “She gets more adorable every time I see her.” 

Louis dusted his hands on his jeans as he stood back to survey his work. “Yeah, you gotta watch that one. Stare at those dimples too long and you end up buying her a custom-made superhero costume that costs more than a compact car.”

Zayn and Perrie started to laugh just as Jocelyn came flying back out of the house this time her face was covered in a golden mask. She spun in front of the smiling couple. “See!” She chirped, her voice muffled by the mask.

“You look perfect, poppet.” Perrie tucked an escaped curl back under the helmet. 

“That’s what Daddy said too.” She spun over to where Louis stood smiling at the scene. “Do you like it, Boo?”

“I think you are the best Iron Man I’ve ever seen, Smudge.”

Jocelyn did a little dance, “Thanks, Boo!” before sprinting back into the house.

Louis started to pick up his tools. “You wanna give me a hand here, mate?” He handed Zayn the ladder. 

Zayn hefted it onto his shoulder “I didn’t know she read comic books.” 

“A bit, she’s only just started.”

“Has she even seen the movies?”

“Nope, too young.” Louis grabbed his tool box and started towards the garden shed. “But she started on about being Iron Man about six months ago. She loves the one in the game room. Always has.”

“What’s Owen’s dressing up as?” 

“They won’t tell me.” Louis set the tool box on the floor and helped Zayn hang the ladder. “He and Harry have been conspiring for months. But I’ve been kept completely in the dark.”

“I didn’t realise Haz was so into Halloween.”

“He never really was, until the kids got old enough to care. Smudge is the one who started it. We were in LA last year at Halloween and the people next door went all out on a haunted house. Smudge was in love, so here we are.”

Zayn chuckled. “She’s got you two totally wrapped around her little finger.”

Louis raised an eyebrow in the direction of Perrie’s extended abdomen. “Yeah, talk to me in a few months, tough guy.”

Perrie giggled and wrapped her arm around her husband’s waist. “He thinks he’s going to be a strict father.” She patted Zayn’s chest. “I let him have his delusions.”

Louis snorted. “Yeah, I’m trying to remember who it was that bought my four year old son a miniature, motorised, race car. Oh, and who was the source of my five year old daughter’s custom leather jacket. And let’s not forget the crayon room in someone’s house, where anyone can draw on the walls.” He held up a finger. “Oooooh and dessert for dinner! Who came up with that fascinating concept when the twins were four?”

“I hate you both.”

**********

The party was in full swing by the time Zayn found Louis again. “You, are a dirty, filthy, liar!” 

“Hey, I told you, Harry was in charge of the guest list.” Louis smiled as he took in the thirty or so children gathered in the games room. The room was decorated to resemble a children’s version of a haunted house. There were ghosts and goblins and jack-o-lanterns, all of the softer, cuddlier variety than those which decorated the front garden. Some of the kids were bobbing for apples while others were visiting with the friendly witch and still others were decorating pumpkins. All of them were stuffing their little faces with the myriad treats Harry and Louis had provided.

“Speaking of, I still haven’t seen him and Owen.”

“Neither have I actually. They probably want to make a grand entrance.”

“Well, he is your son.”

“Oi!”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’ve never waited to make an entrance.”

“Well, I–“ Louis stuttered to a stop. 

Zayn turned to see what had caught his friend’s attention and burst into laughter. “Shit, mate, only Harry.”

There on the stairs stood Louis and Harry’s son, Owen. He was wearing green from the top of his capped head, to the tip of his pointed shoes and he held a pan flute in his hand. His soft brown hair feathered across his forehead and his bright blue eyes twinkled with a very familiar mischief. But what had caused Louis’ stutter and Zayn’s comment was Harry Styles, standing to Owen’s left, dressed as Peter Pan’s faithful companion, Tinkerbell. He was wearing a short, green, sleeveless, dress with soft wings fluttering behind him, his dark hair was hidden by an elaborate blonde wig and he was carrying a wand.

Owen and Harry made their way to where Louis and Zayn were standing. “Hi, Uncle Zayn!" Owen spun around so Louis could take in his whole look. “Look, Pops, I’m Peter Pan!”

“I see that.” Louis tipped Owen’s cap back. “You look fantastic!” He smirked at Harry. “That’s a real look, Love.”

Owen bounced up and down to get his father’s attention. “Jossy wouldn’t be my Tinkerbell. I asked and asked and asked, but she just wanted to be silly old Iron Man and I really wanted to be Peter because he’s your favourite but she said Iron Man was but you always say you wanted to be Peter when you were little and you always read him to me, but I couldn’t be Peter Pan if I didn’t have Tinkerbell, and so I thought I couldn’t be Peter and I really wanted to, so Daddy said he’d be my Tink!” Owen made Harry turn around to show off his outfit. “See, he even covered his tattoos!”

Louis had to swallow a lump in his throat. “I see that. You guys look sooooooo good, best Peter Pan and Tinkerbell I’ve ever seen!”

Owen bounced on his toes. “Can I go show Jossy?”

Louis laughed. “Off you go, join your friends. This is your party, have fun.”

Owen turned back to Harry. “Thanks, Daddy. Bye Uncle Zayn!” He bounced again then bolted off to join the other children.

Louis turned his attention back to his husband with a soft, fond smile. “You, are amazing.”

Harry curtseyed with a saucy grin. “You like it?” 

“You, are the best father in the world.” Louis stepped into Harry’s arms.

Harry shrugged. “Owen was so sad. He really wanted this, and had this grand plan for him and Joss to be Peter and Tinkerbell as a surprise for you, but Joss already had her heart set on Iron Man and I didn’t want to try to talk her out of it so I said I’d do it.”

“I love you.” Louis smiled and touched one of the wings. “I love that you would do this for our son.”

Harry dropped a kiss on the tip of Louis’ nose. “Looking ridiculous is really the least of what I would do for them.”

“I know and–“

“DAD!” 

Harry turned to see Owen waving madly at him. “I’m being summoned.” He kissed Louis again. And ran his hand down the smaller man’s fur covered chest. “By the way, Love, I like the look.” He winked cheekily before joining Owen and his friends to show off his outfit.

Louis watched him walk across the room in his little green dress then open the small bag he had tied to his waist and scatter glitter over the kids. “Of course he has fairy dust.”

**********

 

“I hope I can do that.”

Louis turned from where he was refilling a bowl of crisps. “I’m sorry?”

Zayn waved to where Harry was still spreading fairy dust over the party. “That. This, all of it. You guys are such amazing dads. The twins are so happy, and such great kids. You’d both do anything for them. I think it’s– well, it’s kind of beautiful. I hope I’m as good at being a father as you guys are.”

“Then you will be.” Louis voice softened. “It’s not about dressing up as Tinkerbell or Wolfman, it really is about wanting and needing the very best for them and doing everything you can to make that happen.”

“I–“ Zayn was interrupted when a tiny little princess approached them. 

“Unca Lou, my tummy hurts.”

Louis kneeled down and picked the little girl up. “Aw, Ally, where’s your papa?” He looked out over the party to see if he could spot Batman.

“He tooked Brannin to see the fire cracks.” She moaned and grabbed her belly. “Unca Lou!”

“Okay, let’s get you to the loo while Uncle Zayn finds your papa and Brandon.” He turned to Zayn. “Find Li–“ The toddler emptied her stomach down the front of Louis’ Wolfman costume. Louis sighed, then grinned when he saw Zayn trying not to gag. “Okay, poppet, lets get you cleaned up.” He soothed the now sobbing three year-old. “Get used to it, mate. Bodily fluids are the best part of being a dad! Now go get Li and tell him I have Ally up in our bathroom.” He grabbed Zayn as he started to take off. “Oh, and find Haz and ask him to raid the tickle trunk to see if we have another outfit that might fit Miss Ally here. Can’t be at a Halloween party and not be in fancy dress.” He walked away apparently not bothered by the fact that he was covered in vomit.

Zayn shook his head in bemusement and went off to find Liam.

**********

Two hours later they were in the back garden enjoying a few leftover fireworks. Most of the guests had left, leaving only the Maliks and the Tomlinson-Styles’ to share a blanket. 

Harry was sitting with a helmetless Jocelyn in his lap, Owen leaning on his left side and Louis on his right. Jocelyn jumped every time another blast went off and Harry wrapped his arms around her.. “You okay, baby girl.”

Jocelyn snuggled close. “This is the best party ever.” She whispered sleepily.

Louis reached out and brushed the tangled curls off her face. “I’m glad you had a good time, Smudge.” He leaned around Harry and Jocelyn. “How about you, bud, did you have fun.” 

Owen nodded, biting back a yawn. “I did, and all my friends think you’re the coolest dads ever.” He sniffed at Louis clothing change. “Even if stupid Ally did ruin your outfit.”

“Hey there. Be nice.” Louis reprimanded. “Ally is just little. She ate too much and it made her sick. It happens.”

“Never to me.” Owen insisted.

“Not for a while, but you were a right puking machine when you were a little younger than Ally is now.”

Owen wrinkled his nose and tucked his head into Harry’s side with a pout. “Was not.”

Harry swallowed a laugh. “Anyone can get sick, O, I’ve even done it on stage, in front of everyone.”

Owen lifted his head to stare at his father. “Did not?”

“I did. Once I ate too much before a show and had to run backstage and another time I had a tummy bug.” Harry smoothed Jocelyn’s hair back from her face and saw she was now dozing against his chest. He smiled at Louis. “I’m going to take her up.” He stood carefully so as not to jostle his daughter. 

Zayn and Perrie got to their feet a well. “We should be off too.” Zayn pressed a kiss to the sleeping girl’s forehead. Then turned to her brother. “Thanks for a great party, Owen.”

“Thank you for coming, Uncle Zayn. You too Auntie Perrie.” Owen said politely before he hugged them both.

“I’ll walk you out.” Louis offered, getting to his feet. “You go up with Dad and Jocelyn, bud, I’ll be right up.” He kissed his daughter and husband before following Zayn and Perrie to through the house to the front door. “Thanks for coming you, two, and for the help with the kids.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Perrie pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Zayn hugged him. “It wasn’t terrible.”

“Get off!” 

Zayn wrapped an arm around Perrie as they headed for the car, past the ghosts and mummies and creepy orange fairy lights. “I want that. What they have, all of it.”

Perrie leaned into him and rubbed her bump. “Yeah, me too.”

The End


End file.
